Waiting for you!
by Rii Okita
Summary: Rin merasa di abaikan oleh Len. Dia berharap Len berubah seperti dulu, namun apakah Len akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Nee...Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Rin…kita putus saja ya?"_

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terus saja menghantui ku. Kata-kata yang berulang kali terdengar dalam mimpi ku. Apa Len akan mngucapkan kata itu suatu hari nanti? Fufu aku tidak bisa membayangkannya bahkan lebih tepat jika aku tidak ingin membayangkannya apalagi mendengarnya.

"Len…" aku memanggilnya dari kejauhan

"…"

Dia hanya menengok dan kembali berjalan. Apa dia marah? Apa aku lagi-lagi membuatnya kesal? Sikapnya terkadang membuatku agak bingung. Aku pun segera berlari mengejarnya.

"Dapat…" kataku sambil meraih lengan bajunya

"Apa yg kau lakukan, ayo cepat lepaskan sebelum siswa yang lain melihatnya" bisiknya pada ku

Ah iya, aku dan Len berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi dia bilang jangan sampai ada satupun teman-teman sekolah yang mengetahuinya. Apa boleh buat, akhirnya aku melepaskan genggaman tangan ku dari lengan baju nya. Padahal aku ingin terus bersamanya.

"Rin! Selamat pagi!" sapa sahabat baik ku, Hatsune Miku

"Pagi.." jawab ku

"Len juga selamat pagi!" sapa Miku lagi pada Len

"Iya, selamat pagi" katanya sambil berjalan menuju bangku nya

Aku pun mengikuti Len. Kenapa? Itu karena kami duduk satu bangku. Rasanya menyenangkan, tapi meskipun begitu dia jarang mengajak ku bicara. Di dalam kelas dia hanya terfokus pada pelajaran.

"Len?" kata ku

"Ada apa?" tanya nya yang sedari tadi membaca buku

"Kapan kita bisa pergi bersama?" tanya ku

"Tidak tau" jawabnya sambil menutup bukunya dengan keras

Aku hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepala. Aku takut pada sikap Len yang seperti ini. Aku merindukan sikapnya yang dulu yang selalu membuatku tertawa, bukan seperti ini. Aku sangat ingin berkata 'Len kau berubah' tapi aku tidak sanggup, aku takut. Aku tidak mau di bentak, tidak mau di marahi, juga tidak mau di benci. Karena itu…segala yang aku rasakan tentang Len hanya ku simpan di dalam hati. Memang menyakitkan tapi apa boleh buat daripada aku harus bertengkar dengannya.

"Hey hey, Rin Len bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Miku dengan nada yang cukup pelan

Ya, Miku adalah salah satu teman kami yang mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Len. Dia sahabat yang bisa di percaya.

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Len

"Benarkah itu Rin?" Miku memandang kearah ku, begitu juga dengan Len

"Err…ngh…" aku tidak sanggup menjawabnya, aku hanya menundukan kepala ku

"Rin?" Miku kebingungan

"Mungkin dia sakit, biar aku mengantarkannya ke UKS" kata Len sambil menarik tangan ku keluar kelas

"Hangat…jangan lepaskan genggaman mu…ku mohon…" ucap ku dalam hati

Sesampainya di ruang UKS Len sedikit mendorong ku sampai badan ku menyentuh dinding ruangan itu, _Duugghh_… Len memukul dinding itu dengan cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len dengan nada marah

"A..apa maksud mu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab ku dengan sedikit gemetaran

"Saat Miku bertanya tadi, kenapa kau tidak katakana hal yang sama dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan?" Len semakin marah

"M..ma..maaf" kataku dengan ketakutan

"Maaf katamu? Kenapa kau begitu mudah mengatakan maaf?!" Len membentak ku dan sekali lagi Len memukul dinding itu, aku hanya terdiam takut

"Jawab aku Rin!" bentaknya lagi, aku menutup kedua telinga ku

"Jangan bentak aku…" jawab ku pada nya

"Bukan jawaban itu yang aku inginkan!" lagi-lagi dia membentak ku lalu meraih kedua tangan ku dan menggenggamnya sangat erat

"Jangan buat aku kesal…" bisik Len ke telinga ku

"S..sakit Len…" rintih ku karena Len yang menggenggam tangan ku terlalu keras

Tak lama kemudian dia pun melepas genggamannya dan kembali ke kelas. Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Kian lama aku merasa Len kian jauh. Aku benar-benar merindukan Len yang dulu. Len yang selalu bilang 'I love you', Len yang selalu memuji ku, Len yang selalu bercanda dengan ku. Ku mohon jadilah Len yang dulu…

"Rin? Bagaimana keadaan mu?" tanya Miku khawatir

"Hm..aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku dengan memaksakan tersenyum

Aku kembali duduk di bangku ku. Aku tidak berani menatap Len. Aku masih takut. Tapi aku harus mnghilangakn perasaan ini, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal ujian nanti.

"Nah anak-anak mari kita mulai ujiannya" ucap Luka-_Sensei_ sambil membagikan kertas soalnya

Ketika aku akan mengerjakannya, hal yang tidak di duga menimpa diriku. Tangan kanan ku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Aku panik karena aku hanya bisa menulis dengan tangan kanan.

"Seseorang…ku mohon bantu aku…." Jerit ku di dalam hati

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku belum menyelesaikan satu soal pun. Aku kebingungan. Aku melihat kearah kiri dan kanan berharap ada seseorang yang menyadari keadaan ku. Pandangan terakhirku tertuju pada Len. Haruskah aku meminta bantuannya? Mungkin kali ini saja, semoga dia mau membantu ku.

"Len…" aku memanggil namanya dengan pelan

"Apa?" katanya

"Anak-anak waktu mengerjakannya sudah habis" kata Luka_-sensei_

"Tangan ku sakit…bantu aku" ucap ku dengan panik

Belum saja Len menjawab permintaan ku, Lembaran soal ku sudah di ambil. Aku...apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ujiannya sudah selesai…

"Rin ayo pulang bersama?" ajak Miku

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, aku hanya menahan sakit di tangan ini. Mungkinkah ini karena genggaman Len yang teramat keras? Ng..aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, aku tidak boleh menyalahkan Len. Dia seperti itu karena terbawa emosi. Aku yakin.

* * *

Sampainya di rumah, aku hanya mengompres tangan ku dengan air es. Tidak lama kemudian aku mndengar ada orang mengetuk pintu. Aku kaget karena orang itu adalah Len, Aku pun segera mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ini..silahkan di minum" kata ku yang menyuguhkan jus jeruk

"Ah iya terimakasih. Ngomong-ngomong aku membawakan ini buat mu" Len memberikan satu kresek berisikan obat

"Obat? Untuk apa?" tanya ku

"Jelas saja untuk menyembukan sakit di tangan mu" jawabnya dengan halus sekali

"Terimakasih Len…" aku sangat senang karena dia masih perhatian pada ku

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang" Len berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu

_Bruughh_..aku memeluk Len dari belakang dengan cukup erat.

"Rin?" Len kebingungan

"Tidak ada seorang pun sekarang, kecuali kau dan aku" kata ku sambil terus memeluknya

"Jangan peluk aku seperti ini" katanya

"Tapi dulu kau bilang aku boleh memeluk juga menggenggam tangan mu ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat" ucap ku

"Tapi Tuhan masih melihat, Rin" Len melepaskan pelukan ku

Aku hanya terdiam ketika Len melepaskan pelukan ku. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari pengelihatan Tuhan, itu artinya aku tidak bisa memeluk bahkan menggenggam tangan Len.

"Ah..iya..aku lupa..masih ada Tuhan" kata ku sambil menahan sesak di dada

"Rin, sebenarnya aku…" Len terhenti di tengah-tengah kalimat

"Ingin putus?" lanjut ku

"…" Len hanya diam

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu di pikirkan…" kata ku yang menahan air mata

"Maaf Rin…" kata Len sambil beranjak pergi dari rumah

Aku hanya bisa menangis ketika Len pergi, ternyata Len memang ingin putus. Aku tidak rela…terlalu banyak kenangan yang kami buat selama 8 bulan ini. Apa aku harus membuangnya begitu saja? Aku tidak mau…

* * *

Esok harinya ketika aku sampai di sekolah Miku dan Gumi segera menghampiriku yang tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju ruangan kelas.

"Riiiiiin! Apa itu benar?" tanya Gumi panik

"Apanya ?" tanya ku lagi

"Kau putus dengan Len?" tanya Gumi sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak ku

"Hm.." aku menganggukan kepala ku

"T..tapi kenapa?" kata Miku dengan nada khawatir

"Ngh…" aku menggelengkan kepala ku

Melihat wajah ku yang pucat sepertinya mereka tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Kami bertiga segera memasuki kelas. Aku lihat Len yang sudah ada dibangku nya. Apa boleh buat…meski sakit melihat wajahnya aku harus tetap bisa bertahan. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Rin ayo ikut aku" kata Len sambil menarik tangan ku

Ya lagi-lagi aku di bawa ke ruang UKS. Aku takut hal yang kemarin akan terulang kembali. Aku takut melihat Len marah…takut sekali. Ketika Len menutup pintu ruangan itu aku langsung menutup telingaku.

"Rin…" Len mendekat

"…" aku masih menutup telinga

"Maaf sudah menyakiti perasaan mu…" Len memeluk ku dengan eratnya

"L..len"

"Maaf untuk kemarin…aku sudah membentak mu" kata Len sambil meraih tangan kanan ku

"Tangan ini…aku telah melukainya…maafkan aku" Len menaruh tangan ku pada pipi nya

"L…len jangan lakukan itu…" kata ku yang hampir menangis

"Ng?" Len masih menaruh tangan ku pada pipinya

"Tuhan melihat kita…kau ingat kan?" aku sedikit meneteskan air mata

"Aku tidak peduli, mulai sekarang biarkan Tuhan dan yang lainnya tau" Len kembali memeluk ku

_Dheg…_aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan pada akhirnya aku pun menangis di pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, akhirnya Len kembali menjadi Len yang dulu. Kami mengobrol panjang lebar sampai-sampai kami tidak ikut jam pelajaran pertama. Ya apa boleh buat, sekali-sekali begini juga tidak apa.

"Rin, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Italia" ucap Len

"K..kenapa?" aku terkejut

"Orang tua ku yang memaksa ku" lanjutnya

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya ku sambil menatap harap-harap cemas

"Tanggal 15 Maret ini" jawabnya

"Berapa lama? Kau akan kembali ke sini bukan?" tanya ku lagi

"Aku aka nada disana selama 6 tahun…" ucapnya dengan nada berat

"Lama sekali…" aku sedikit murung

"Setelah 6 tahun aku akan kembali ke sini, karena itu apa kau bisa menunggu ku sampai saat itu tiba?" kata Len sambil menggenggam tangan ku

"Hm.." aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Hihi, terimakasih muuuu" Len mencium pipi ku

"Gaaaah! Apa ini mimpi?!" teriak ku dalam hati

Kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di dalam UKS sampai jam istirahat tiba. Mungkin Len tidak sanggup mengatakan soal kepindahan sekolahnya makanya dia jadi bersikap dingin seperti itu. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli yang penting Len sudah kembali seperti dulu.

Ini sudah tanggal 15 maret, tanggal dimana aku akan di tinggalkan oleh Len. Rasanya sedih tapi tidak apa-apa yang penting hubungan kami akan terus terjalin baik.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat ya" Len pamit pada orang tuanya

"Rin! Sampai nanti! Jaga kesehatan mu dan juga anak kita baik-baik!" teriaknya sambil beranjak masuk kedalam pesawat

"A..anak?" aku bingung

"Ini yang dimaksud Len" Ibunda Len menyerahkan Banana pada ku

"Dasar..ayah mu bodoh ya Banana" kata ku sambil memeluk Banana

"Guk guk!" Banana menggonggong manis

Nah…Hati-hati di jalan, Len… sampai jumpa 6 tahun mendatang, aku mencintai mu…sangat mencintai mu.

* * *

Tahun pertama …

_**Aku akan menunggu mu Len..**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun kedua

_**Sampai hari ini pun aku masih menunggu mu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahun ketiga

_**Sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan terus menunggu mu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahun keempat

_**Sampai kapan pun aku akan menunggu mu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tahun kelima

_**Sampai hari itu tiba…**_

_**Aku akan setia menunggu mu…**_

* * *

_**ahaha X'D**_

_**maaf kalau Lebay #glek**_

_**butuh hari buat nyelesain fic ini T^T #gktanya**_

_**makasih buat yg udah baca TwT *sroot (?)* #terharu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nee…ini chapter lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya ~  
silahkan di baca :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Tahun keenam

_**Aku masih harus menunggu mu**_

.

.

.

Tahun ini seharusnya Len pulang. Tapi karena berbagai alasan, kepulangannya pun harus di tunda. Padahal aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa boleh buat, aku tetap harus bersabar sampai hari dimana dia akan pulang.

"Rin…" panggil seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibunda Len

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya ku

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ajaknya, aku hanya mengangguk

Kami mengobrol sambil berjalan-jalan di pinggir danau. Aku dan ibu nya Len sudah sangat akrab bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibu ku sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tangan ku dan menatap ku dengan serius.

"Apa kau benar-benar masih ingin bertemu dengan Len?" tanya nya dengan serius

"Hum, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya" jawab ku dengan yakin

"Kalau begitu..mau kah kau ikut dengan ku menyusul Len ke Italia?" katanya dengan lebih serius

"Hum…" aku menganggukan kepala ku

"Baiklah, besok pagi temui aku di bandara ya" ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi

Dan pada akhirnya aku lah yang akan pergi menemui Len, bukan Len yang pulang menemui ku. Tapi…asalkan bisa bertemu dengannya aku tetap senang.

* * *

Jam 06.30 pagi, aku sudah melihat ibu nya Len di depan bandara. Tapi aku tidak melihat ayahnya Len mungkin dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Rin! Ayo cepat" kata nya sambil melambaikan tangan, aku pun segera berlari

Kami berdua pun segera masuk kedalam pesawat. Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama aku naik pesawat dan pergi ke luar negeri. Rasanya menyenangkan juga menegangkan. Tinggal menghitung jam…aku akan bertemu dengan Len.

* * *

Tiba di Italia, kami berdua sudah di jemput oleh sebuah mobil mewah. Mungkin mobil ini lah yang akan mengantarkan ku kepada Len. Pemandangan di Italia sungguh berbeda dengan Jepang. Tapi tiba-tiba mobil ini berhenti di depan rumah sakit, aku benar-benar kebingungan.

"Ano…kenapa kita berhenti disini? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya ku

"Ayo masuk" kata Ibu nya Len tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku

Aku pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan tidak lama kemudian kami pun sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Masuklah Rin" kata nya

Aku pun menurutinya. Aku masuk seorang diri ke sana dan ku lihat sebuah tirai yang menutupi sebuah kasur. Aku ragu…haruskah aku membukanya. Tapi aku ingin tau…siapa yang ada di sana. Apakah Len? Apa dia? akhirnya aku membuka tirai itu dan aku menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya yang tidak lain adalah Len. Orang itu benar-benar Len.

"L..len.." panggil ku sambil menyentuh wajahnya yang di tutupi dengan balutan perban

"Ngh.." dia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah ku

"Ini benar kau? Len?" tanya ku seolah tak peracaya dengan apa yang ku lihat

"Rin…" Len menyebut nama ku sambil menangis

Ini benar-benar Len. Len yang aku sukai, Len yang aku sayangi, Len yang aku cintai. Karena kondisinya yang seperti ini ia jadi membatalkan kepulangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya ku sambil terus membelai wajahnya

"Seminggu yang lalu apartemen yang aku tinggali mengalami kebakaran yang cukup fatal, sebenarnya saat kejadian itu terjadi aku berada di luar apartemen tapi ketika seorang ibu berteriak histeris karena anaknya yang masih terjebak di dalam, aku pun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam. Mencari dimana anak itu, dan ketika aku menemukannya aku langsung membawanya ke pintu keluar dan menyerahkannya kepada pihak pemadam kebakaran. Dia selamat dan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Tapi ketika aku hendak melangkah keluar sana, balok kayu yang terbakar jatuh dan menimpa ku. Dan beginilah akhirnya…90% tubuh dan wajah ku mengalami luka bakar yang serius." Jelas nya pada ku

"Semuanya?" kata ku sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi badan Len

Aku terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Len di balut perban sampai seperti itu. Aku sedih dan tak bisa menahan air mata ku.

"Rin…" panggilnya

"Ya?" aku mendekatkan diriku padanya

"Masihkah kau mencintai ku yang dalam keadaan rusak seperti ini?" tanya nya dengan nada sedih

"Bagaimanapun keadaan mu, aku akan terus dan tetap mencintai Len…" jawab ku dengan beruraian air mata

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang bersama kedua orang tua Len. Ibunda Len Nampak masih sedih melihat kondisi putra kesayangannya itu.

"Nah, saatnya membuka perban" kata dokter itu

"Huh? Dia tidak memakai bahasa Italia?" kata ku dalam hati

Para suster pun segera menutup tirainya dan meminta ku untuk menunggu di luar. Namun Len menimpa tangan ku dengan tangannya.

"Biarkan calon istri ku menemani ku" ujar Len pada dokter

"Baiklah.." ucap dokter itu sambil mengambil gunting

Dokter pun mulai menggunting perban tersebut. Dia memulai dari bagian wajah, lalu para seorang suster mulai membuka perban itu. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Lalu aku melihat wajah Len yang sudah tidak seperti dulu, luka bakar itu telah menghancurkan beberapa bagian wajahnya. Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Kemudian dokter melanjutkan ke bagian tubuh, aku melihat badan Len yang di selimuti luka-luka itu. Setelah selesai, dokter bilang tidak usah di perban lagi. Lalu dokter dan para susternya pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Len.

"Rin, kau tidak jijik melihat ku yang seperti ini?" tanya nya

"Tidak, Aku hanya sedih melihat Len seperti ini…" kata ku sambil menggenggam jari telunjuk Len yang tidak terbakar

"Rinny…" Len tersenyum

"Rasanya pasti sakit kan?" lanjut ucapan ku

"Kau sudah ada di sini, jadi rasa sakitnya berkurang" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Aku akan merawat Len sampai sembuh" ucap ku padanya

"Sampai hari itu tiba…aku akan menikahi mu" bisik Len

_Blush_…wajah ku memerah seketika ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari Len. Baiklah aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk merawat Len. Setelah ini Len akan dirawat di rumahnya saja, dia juga kelihatannya sudah tidak betah berada di rumah sakit.

* * *

Kian hari keadaan Len kian membaik. Aku senang karena sekarang dia sudah bisa bergerak dengan leluasa. Sampai akhirnya dimana ia….

"Rin pinjam tangan mu sebentar" katanya

"Ini.." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan ku

Len mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku baju nya. Dan itu adalah…cincin! Mungkinkah ini….ini artinya Len akan melamar ku?

"Dengan ini aku akan menjadikan mu perempuan terakhir yang menemani hidup ku" ucap Len sambil memakaikan cincin itu ke jari ku

"Len.." aku memeluknya dengan erat

Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu hidup ku bersama Len. Dan sekarang kami berdua hanya tinggal menunggu hari dimana kami berdua akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama-sama. Hidup bersama dan menjalani suka duka bersama-sama. Rasanya pasti sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**_Dan aku akan menemani mu sampai kapan pun Len..._**

* * *

**_Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca sampai sini X'D *terharu lagi*_**

**_salam hangat,_**

**_Rii Okita :3_**


End file.
